


baby it's cold outside

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Ashton, Rimming, Top Calum, and also hot sex but not just coz they're by the fire, ho ho hooooo, skiing cashton, theyre in love and go skiing and its christmas and something exciting happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you. I love you so much and anytime spent with you is perfect, I don’t care about some spilt wine or a simple dinner or the jetlag.” He takes Calum’s hands in his and kisses them both. “This holiday is going to be amazing because we’re here together, the two of us, on our fifth anniversary, in this magical resort where we first met and I couldn’t be happier. So please, relax, forget about everything and let’s fuck.”</p><p>Calum laughs at his boyfriend’s cheekiness, knowing it’s a decoy to distract from the disgustingly corny monologue he just gave.</p><p>Or: domestic cashton take on the alps</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/gifts).



> happy happy happy birthday to my darling [Iris](http://muketrash.tumblr.com), I'm sorry that I've lied to you about this for over a month, you have no idea how hard it's been to keep it a secret! i hope this fulfils all your domestic cashton sex needs, i can't wait to discuss it with you!!
> 
> massive massive massive thank you to [Betsy](http://airplenes.tumblr.com) for screaming with me about this on the daily and being an incredible beta. Also shout out to [Jamie](http://itlukey.tumblr.com) and [Carls](http://mikeykink.tumblr.com) for encouraging me to yell into the void and wait for the cashton gods to inspire me ;) i love you all xxx

Ashton fiddles with the lock on the old wooden door, refusing Calum’s offers to take the heavy rucksack off his back or try the key himself. He’s determined to open the door and romantically take Calum’s hand and lead him into the chalet.

Snow is gently falling around the two men and as the curly haired man finally unlocks the door with a grunt and a loud click, Calum is gazing up into the sky, revelling in the way the snowflakes settle on his cheeks and eyelashes.

Ashton turns to him to take the heavy bags from his boyfriend’s hands but his breath catches in his throat at the sight in front of him. He can’t help but feel a rush of love for Calum bundled up in all his layers (“Two jumpers _and_ a coat? Really Ashton?” He had complained when he found his boyfriend in their walk in wardrobe, a jumper in each hand. Yes, his answer had been, you know you feel the cold.) A scarf is wound snugly around his neck and just the very ends of his hair are peeking out of the grey beanie he’s wearing. It makes him look younger, more like how he looked when they met on this very mountain five years ago.

Ashton smiles to himself as he realises how beautiful his boyfriend looks in the soft light, strong jawbone illuminated by the stream of light coming through the wooden door.

“I’ve missed this.” The brown boy whispers into the air, bringing his head down to lock eyes with Ashton. “I’ve missed this place.” He repeats.

Ashton takes a step forward, leaning briefly into his boyfriend and touching his lips to Calum’s cheek lightly, kissing the snowflakes away.

“Mmmm, me too.” he hums contentedly as he nuzzles into the brown boy’s neck. “C’mon, let’s get inside.”

Xx

The chalet hasn’t changed much since the last time the two men were here, two winters ago now, considering their best friends adopting a kid last Christmas meant that there was no way they were gonna leave for the other side of the world for a month.

Ashton doesn’t regret it, not one bit when a Christmas spent not skiing meant they got to spend all that time with Zoe. Watching Michael and Luke grow from terrified, underprepared, punk rockers into the world’s most wonderful parents, both with Zoe’s name tattooed on them, was the second best thing Ashton had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. (The first was, of course, the (later denied) tears that fell from Michael’s eyes when Luke proposed to him the year before.)

Once inside, Calum goes straight to the kitchen and boils the kettle, desperate for a cup of Yorkshire’s finest sent straight from Mali in London as an early Christmas present. Ashton had bickered with Calum, saying it was unnecessary to bring his own tea with him when the chalet provided all the food and drink they need but the dark haired boy knows Ashton will thank him for it when they’re curled up by the fire with his favourite type of tea. He potters around in the kitchen for a while, unpacking their food into the fridge and cupboards. He chooses their favourite mugs, a sappy present from Ashton for their one year anniversary. “Babe” and “My Man”, their two favourite nicknames for each other. Michael pretends to vomit every time he sees them so Calum suggested taking them to their French chalet where they were out of harm’s (Michael’s) way.

He pushes open the door of the living room with a cup of tea in each hand, Ashton’s with a dash of cream instead of milk, just how he likes it late at night. Calum beams when he sees that Ashton has started a fire and pulled the sofa closer to it. He’s also turned on the strings of star lights that cover the walls and has taken their luggage upstairs. Calum doesn’t doubt that his gentleman of a boyfriend has also packed away both men’s clothes and fluffed the duvet up, just how Calum likes.

The older man smiles as Calum hands him his tea, smiling harder when he glances at the design on the mug and then reaches for Calum’s hand to pull him down onto the sofa. They lie like that for a while, Calum fitting perfectly between Ashton’s arm and his chest, both content and dozy from the jetlag.

They talk about the holiday ahead of them, wondering whether their hilarious French waiter still works in the bar up the mountain and how they must pop round to see the neighbours later and congratulate their son on graduating university. They make plans for skiing and Calum (not very discretely) admires the way Ashton’s face completely lights up as he points out new pistes on the battered ski map on top of the mantlepiece.

Calum could get lost in Ashton’s eyes, has been getting lost in them for years, to be honest, but he’s snapped out of his thoughts by the older man’s stomach rumbling loudly. Ashton grins, embarrassed as Calum throws his head back and laughs at his boyfriend’s bashfulness. As if a noisy stomach is gonna scare Calum off after five years of being with him.

When their laughter has died down, both men reluctantly climb from the sofa and head to the kitchen. Calum knows that if Ashton had it his way he’d push for a proper cooked meal, but he also knows how his boyfriend gets when it comes to jetlag and that they’ll both fall asleep whilst the meal is cooking and burn the cabin down.

They compromise with pasta and Joy’s infamous tomato sauce that Calum sets to making straight away. Ashton climbs on a chair to reach the most expensive wine bottle from the very top of their wine shelf and pours both of them a generous glass. He chinks his against Calum’s and kisses him romantically, hand grazing the brown boy’s cheek and then slipping down to his arse, grinding against him. He takes Calum’s moan as an affirmative and bites down hard on his lip, whispering “Good luck cooking dinner with a boner, sweetheart.” Before smacking Calum’s arse and waltzing away, into the living room with his hips swaying.

“For God’s sake, don’t spill red wine on the cream carpet!” Calum mutters after him, shaking his head at his (twenty five year old) boyfriend’s teenage antics.

Calum chops the onions and tomatoes in record time and shoves them all in a pan to simmer, desperate to get back to that heated kiss Ashton had initiated. He pulls the ‘CAREFUL, HOT STUFF’ apron from Luke over his head, grabs his wine and pushes through the heavy wooden door of the small kitchen.

He enters the living room to find Ashton with his back to him, on his hands and knees. Calum is about to make an innuendo about his boyfriend always being eager for him when Ashton lets out a squeal and jumps backwards.

Calum’s eyes dart around Ashton’s back to find a patch of flames flickering from the rug in front of the fire. The younger man gasps and Ashton turns round to see him, a nervous smile on his face.

“Everything is...umm...under control.”

Calum inches closer to the fire, inspecting the flames and sizing up whether water or a blanket would be better when he sees Ashton blowing onto the flames.

“Oh my _god_ , Ash, did you never listen in scouts?! That makes the flames spread! Stop! I’ll get a blanket.”

He turns to grab a blanket when he hears Ashton gasp again behind him. Ashton has backed away from the fire, clutching his hand. Calum notes the increasing size of the flames and does the last thing you’re meant to do in this sort of situation. Panic.

He reaches for the first glass he can get his hand on and throws it at the fire, realisation dawning on his face as he watched the dark red liquid seep into the cream carpet.

There’s silence in the room other than the soft crackling of flames from within the fireplace. Calum is holding his breath when he hears a slight noise from behind him. He turns, concerned that his boyfriend is hurt but is met with the sight of Ashton, hands covering his mouth, eyes crinkled with the effort to hold in his laughter. His injury is quite clearly forgotten.

“I mean...at least it wasn’t me who spilt wine on the carpet…”

Calum’s eyebrows knit together as his boyfriend splutters, unable to keep his laughter in anymore. He falls forward and curls his strong arms around Calum’s stomach, leaning his front against the other man’s back. Even in his angry state, the dark haired boy can’t help but admire how perfectly they fit together, Ashton’s chin over his shoulder and their fingers interlinked in front of him.

But then he feels Ashton’s stomach muscles tensing behind him as he laughs more, burying his face into Calum’s neck, his hot breath forming goosebumps over his brown skin.

“At least…” Ashton manages to get out between laughs, “At least it put the flames out…”

Calum pouts but nods and leans his head back onto Ashton’s shoulder, turning so that he can kiss his boyfriend’s neck.

“I think we’ve got some stain remover under the kitchen sink.” He sighs loudly. “We can clean it before dinner?”

Ashton squeezes him tighter and takes his hand in his, pulling him into the kitchen humming.

Xx

An hour and a half later, both men are collapsed back on the sofa, stomach’s full and wine bottle empty. The stain on the carpet is significantly lighter but Calum can’t help the way that his eyes keep flicking to it, contemplating ringing his mum and asking her what she would suggest. Ashton can sense his tenseness and shuffles so that Calum is lying on top of him, chest to chest, shins to shins.

“Hey,” the older man kisses his nose and then angles his head lower and captures his boyfriend’s lips with his. “It’s okay, it doesn’t matter.”

Calum huffs but kisses him back gently. “It’s just...this was meant to be perfect.”

Ashton grins at him before stroking his hand down the side of the other man’s face, fingers resting along the sharp line of his jaw. “Babe, it’s always perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

The younger man blushes and looks down, muttering that Ashton’s too cheesy.

“No, seriously.” The curly haired boy sits up, shuffling their bodies so that he’s staring straight at Calum, the sincerity in his eyes making his boyfriend blush again.

“I love you. I love you so much and anytime spent with you is perfect, I don’t care about some spilt wine or a simple dinner or the jetlag.” He takes Calum’s hands in his and kisses them both. “This holiday is going to be amazing because we’re here together, the two of us, on our fifth anniversary, in this magical resort where we first met and I couldn’t be happier. So please, relax, forget about everything and let’s fuck.”

Calum laughs at his boyfriend’s cheekiness, knowing it’s a decoy to distract from the disgustingly corny monologue he just gave. He leans up on his knees to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and sighs against his skin “I love you too, for the record. But I’m tired, can’t we just do wristies then sleep?”

He yawns but Ashton catches his lips in a heated kiss, breathing into his mouth hotly.

“If I make you come before you fall asleep then you have to go get the croissants in the morning. Deal?”

Calum’s eyes light up, knowing that Ashton’s experienced hands will have him coming undone within minutes, both boys are fully aware that the bet is ridiculous as Ashton will be sure to win.

He sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes in a ridiculous way, pretending to think it over in his head before grinning and leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend.

His smile turns to a pout, however, when his lips are met with air and he feels hands on his shoulders pushing him away. He’s about to whine in protest when he realises that Ashton is firmly flipping him over onto his front and pushing him so he’s lying across the length of the sofa.

“What are y-” he cuts himself off with a groan when Ashton straddles his arse and sits himself down, pushing Calum’s (already) semi-hard cock into the sofa beneath him.

He can’t see his face but he knows his boyfriend is smirking above him, revelling in the desperate sounds he always manages to coax out of Calum. Ashton leans forward and touches his hands to the warm skin above the brown man’s waistband. He torturously slowly inches his hands up Calum’s back, nails scratching lightly as he pushes his shirt up to his shoulder blades. The younger man wriggles impatiently beneath him but Ashton just tuts and leans back down to follow his hands’ path with his mouth, kissing and mouthing all the way up Calum’s spine.

“Relax, babe.” He whispers against his neck, gently pulling Calum upright slightly to rid him of his shirt. His hands then wander to the dark haired man’s thick hair, at first carding his fingers through it and then applying some slight pressure. Calum sighs contentedly beneath him and his boyfriend continues, scratching lightly behind his ears like he know he loves, paying attention to every aspect of Calum’s body that he already knows so well.

The man beneath him gasps when he gently nibbles on his ear and Ashton can’t help but rut down, relieving his hard dick against Calum’s soft arsecheeks.

“Please,” Calum all but begs, arching his back to press his arse more firmly against Ashton’s crotch.

“Patience is a virtue, darling.” Ashton coos annoyingly, knowing just how wound up Calum is.

He doesn’t give his boyfriend a chance to retort as he stands up from the sofa and rummages for something in his bag. Butterflies erupt in Calum’s stomach as he anticipates Ashton removing his jeans and getting to work on him.

He’s disappointed, however, when Ashton sits back down on top of him, both men still very much clothed. He hears the click of something and is confused until the scent of honey and vanilla hits his nose and he feels warm oil being poured onto his back. _Oh._

Ashton’s large, calloused hands begin to spread the oil around gently, slipping over Calum’s ribs and always making him feel small, protected. He loves that about Ashton, how his hands always find his waist, whether it’s a comforting touch when they’re cuddling or a firm grasp when Calum’s riding him, his hands are always wrapped around him, keeping him grounded.

A pornographic moan comes from Calum’s mouth as Ashton’s hands move up and start to massage his shoulders, pressing hard into the tension knots from the long flight and the stress of travelling. His hands feel like heaven and the bulge in his pants is growing further into the sofa, the press of his zipper against his hard dick turning him on more.

“ _Ash,_ yeah, fuck,” He whimpers, pressing his face into the soft of the sofa, his hands gripping the arm so tight his knuckles go pale.

Ashton doesn’t stop though, ignoring his uncomfortable hard on in order to continue making Calum moan his name like that. It’s the stuff his dreams are made of, Calum’s moans, they’re seventy five percent of the time responsible for his morning wood (the other twenty five percent is him waking up to Calum between his legs, his mouth around his cock.)

The older man watches his large hands knead the expanse of Calum’s bronze back, muscles shifting beneath his fingertips as his boyfriend relaxes more. Ashton leans his weight on his forearms either side of Calum as he shuffles backwards, now sitting on the younger man’s thighs, fingertips dancing closer and closer to his waistband.

The impatient sigh that falls from Calum’s lips, accompanied by Ashton’s name is enough to encourage him to finally slip his fingers underneath his boxers, resting there for a minute teasingly until Calum leans up on his hands and looks over his shoulder at his man impatiently.

“I thought you were trying to get me off before I fall asleep, not tease me until I make you sleep on the sofa.” He quips, a frown pulling across his beautiful face.

Ashton pulls his waistband and lets it go suddenly so it snaps against Calum’s skin, making him rut down against the sofa involuntarily.

“Sorry,” Ashton mumbles against the skin of Calum’s lower back as he covers it in kisses, struggling to pull his boyfriend’s tight skinny jeans and boxers off of him without moving from his position.

It takes some wriggling and shifting of both men but finally Calum is bare beneath Ashton and he can’t help but sit back and put both his hands on his boyfriend’s arsecheeks, admiring the way they fit perfectly into his palms. The skin is brown and warm and smooth and it suddenly hits Ashton that the beautiful man beneath him is his, to have and to hold and to kiss whenever he wants, to fuck until he screams, to find comfort in when he’s sad.

It’s been five years but Ashton still can’t believe how lucky he is and despite the sensuality of the moment, the fact his hands are on Calum’s bare arse for god’s sake, he feels an overwhelming urge to just hug Calum. So that’s what he does.

He leans forward and lies down so that he’s covering Calum’s naked body from head to toe, probably squishing the slightly smaller boy but he responds, interlinking their hands above his head and twisting his neck to kiss Ashton’s cheek.

“I love you.” Calum murmurs against the skin there, squeezing their fingers together and pulling Ashton closer to him. “I love you so much but if you don’t move in the next five seconds I’m probably never going to be able to breathe again.”

He feels Ashton’s breathy laughter against his bare shoulder but then it’s gone again as he shuffles back down to the other end of the sofa and settles himself between the brown boy’s legs. He pours more massage oil onto his hands and continues to press his fingers into Calum’s toned back, alternating between lots of pressure and gentle caresses that keep him on his toes.

Ashton lowers his attention to Calum’s arse once more, grasping and kneading the soft skin there, digging his nails in when his boyfriend moans. The crescent moon shaped marks his fingertips leave cause a burning deep in Ashton’s stomach, the sight of Calum marked up and pliant beneath him.

He leans down and bites each of Calum’s cheeks and then shuffles lower, nibbling the backs of his toned thighs, sucking and abusing the skin there until they’re littered with lovebites. His hands continue grasping at his arse, unable to take his hands away. Ashton’s always loved touching Calum’s arse just as much as Calum loves Ashton touching it.

Ashton’s legs are cramped beneath him and his dick is aching with the need to be touched but Calum has started making small whimpers above him and he realises he’s dealt with enough teasing.

Calum’s eyes flutter shut as strong hands spread his cheeks apart and he feels hot breath right over his hole. Ashton bites the sensitive skin right next to it, causing an aborted squeak to fall from Calum’s mouth as he bites into the cushion beneath him. The older man licks a hot stripe up over his hole and his entire body shakes, thighs twitching beneath Ashton’s strong arms.

“Fucking love you like this.” Ashton growls into his skin, punctuating his sentence with another strong lick, this time letting his tongue linger, threatening to delve inside of Calum.

Ashton unexpectedly feels a hand on top of his on Calum’s arse and looks up to see his boyfriend grasping at his own. He smiles at the gesture, knowing Calum has a real thing for holding hands whenever they do anything so he indulges him, shifting his fingers so that they’re interlinked.

It makes the task at hand (or tongue) slightly more difficult but Ashton loves a challenge, especially when making Calum come is involved. He dives his face back down and pushes his tongue inside his boy, can’t get enough of the panting boy above him who is squeezing his fingers so tight he’s slightly concerned they might fall off.

Ashton keeps going, licking into his hole deeper, pushing Calum’s thighs further apart with his shoulders. The younger man tries so hard to push back against him but Ashton’s broad chest keeps him down, writhing beneath him.

Just as Calum is nearing his climax, Ashton abruptly pulls out but there’s no time to protest as he flips the younger man over with his incredible strength, not even blinking an eye. Calum huffs but shuts up when Ashton grasps his cock, finally.

“Couldn’t have you making a mess of the sofa as well as the carpet now, could we?” He smirks, eyebrow raised as he tightens his hold around the base of Calum’s dick, daring him to protest. He gestures with his head for his boyfriend to move his legs and he does, bending his knees with his feet pulled up against his bum.

Calum interlinks their fingers again and with his free hand he brushes the hair out of Ashton’s face gently, tucking his long curly fringe behind his ear as Ashton closes his eyes and leans into his hand. The tender touch is such a contrast to Calum’s leaking cock and clenching hole and he gives a slight tug on Ashton’s hair to remind him of current events.

Ashton’s eyes flash dangerously before he moves back to making Calum come apart beneath him with his tongue, this time the hand on his dick making the pleasure ten times better.

Calum comes with a cry and pulls Ashton’s hair sharply, literally dragging his boyfriend up his body so that he can kiss him through the aftershocks, the last few bits of come spurting onto Ashton’s shirt between them. He breaks the kiss and pushes up on his elbows to look down at his stomach, nose wrinkling at the mess.

“You _literally_ just had your tongue in my arse and you’re moaning about some come on your shirt?!” Calum hisses at him, panting slightly between words, still struggling to get his breathing rate back to normal.

Ashton giggles but stops short when Calum reaches his hand down between them to palm his bulge. His nimble fingers quickly undo his jeans and slip their way into his boxers as Ashton mouths at his throat, any disgust about bodily fluids completely forgotten.

“Do you want me to blo-” Calum whispers against his hair but the older man just shakes his head.

“Like this is fine. I mean it’s good, perfect. Like you.” He pants and then begins to laugh at the blush on Calum’s cheeks. But his boyfriend brings his hand up to smear some of his come on it before returning it back to the other boy’s cock and pulling it out of his boxers, his grip now slippery and just how Ashton likes it.

His boyfriend doesn’t even have a witty retort, so desperate to come and then sleep that he bucks his hips quickly into Calum’s hand, knowing that he’s tired and it won’t take long. He occasionally swipes his thumb over the head, smiling as precome oozes out. Ashton chases his orgasm and as he hits his high he shifts his head to the side and connects their lips in a searing kiss. Just how Calum likes to hold hands, Ashton likes to kiss.

There’s something so intimate about licking hot into each other’s mouths as he comes between them, collapsing spent against Calum’s chest afterwards.

Despite Ashton’s suggestion of moving upstairs and showering before climbing into the magnificent four poster bed in the master bedroom, both men fall fast asleep within minutes. Ashton’s hips between Calum’s legs and the brown man’s arms wrapped tight around him, their breath evening out together, perfectly.

Xx

When Calum wakes up, it takes him a few seconds to become aware of his surroundings, his bleary eyes squinting at the wooden slatted wall. He rolls over as he slowly realises where he is and stretches his arm for his boyfriend but is surprised to find he’s alone.

The events of last night come back to him and he smiles to himself as he realises that Ashton must have carried him up to bed. He hears the faint hum of Ashton’s voice battling with the sound of the shower and checks his phone.

The realisation that it’s the morning of Christmas Eve and in a few hours he and Ashton will be exchanging gifts causes butterflies to erupt in his stomach. His thoughts float to the large box hidden at the back of the wardrobe, wrapped neatly with a bow that took twenty minutes to get perfect tied on top.

He stretches on the bed, muscles vaguely sore from the massage yesterday and stands up, heading towards the en-suite bathroom to see his boyfriend. He pauses outside the half closed door, as Ashton’s soft humming turns into words and a melody. Calum’s favourite melody, although he thinks to himself that any melody sung by Ashton’s rich, soulful voice is his favourite.

He pushes open the door and is greeted with the great expanse of Ashton’s back, the room steamy due to the shower. The older man is currently singing both parts to the song, alternating between a high pitched voice and a low voice.

“ _I really can’t staaay...baby it’s cold outside._

_I’ve got to go awaaay...baby it’s cold outside._

_This evening has beeeen...been hoping that you-_ oh!”

Calum joins in on the second part, startling Ashton but ignoring his dramatic reaction of bracing himself on the door and covering his hand with his heart.

“Cal! You scared me!”

The younger man doesn’t reply, just continues to sing, stepping into the shower with his boyfriend.

“ _I’ve got to get hooome..”_ Ashton doesn’t reply, just stares at Calum with an exasperated look on his face.

“Really? We’re gonna be one of those couples who duets in the shower? And not just any duet, _the_ cringiest duet on the planet?!”

Calum glares at him but repeats the line, widening his eyes expectantly before his boyfriend _finally_ decides to indulge him and sings the second part.

The couple harmonise effortlessly together as they wash each other’s hair, their voices moulding and melting together so well, Ashton thinks they were made to sing together. He voices this thought after the final chorus and Calum laughs, taking his boyfriend’s hand and making him spin in the small shower, limbs flailing and managing to catch each other before any injury.

Ashton giggles and twists to turn the water off but Calum’s hand catches him before he reaches the tap.

“Hey, what’s the rush?”

Ashton rolls his eyes adoringly and sighs, “Cal, did you even look out the window when you woke up? The snow is amazing, fresh powder! I really want to get out there and have a full day on the slopes!”

Calum pouts and drops his boyfriend’s hand. “Oh right, yeah, forgot you love skiing more than you love me.”

Ashton coughs at his ridiculousness and gently takes his face between his hands. “I love you.” He says, punctuating each word with a kiss. “And I love skiing. But I _adore_ skiing with you. So will you pretty please hurry up and get ready because the first chairlift starts in fifteen minutes and I know how long it takes you to style your hair, despite the fact it’ll be under a hat all day!”

Calum pouts throughout his speech but can’t stop the laughter that comes out at the end, his boyfriend knows him too well. He’s about to complain that he wanted to have sex with Ashton when the older man’s eyebrow quirks seductively.

“Plus, if we make the first chairlift I’ll blow you at the top of the mountain later?”

Calum nods eagerly and connects their lips before pushing Ashton out the shower so he can get ready.

Xx

It’s been a long day on the slopes and Calum is exhausted, the fresh air and exertion from skiing making him ready for the apres-ski (mulled wine and hot tub sex with his boyfriend). He’s missed skiing, having not been the previous year; the gentle burn in his thighs, the feeling of cold, crisp air in his lungs.

But the best part of skiing is Ashton, the flush of cold air on his rosy cheeks, the beam on his face as they finish each run and his incessant (and adorable) need to take photos of _everything_ and post them on instagram for his thousands of followers. Calum doesn’t mind that much, it’s endearing, how Ashton sees everything as a photo opportunity, loves that they have so many memories captured together. He can’t wait to lie in bed together in a few months’ time, flicking through the photos on his phone, choosing which ones to frame on the wall.

The one thing Calum does mind is that Ashton always wants to photograph _him._ It’s nice that he wants to show him off to the world, hashtagging all their instagram posts as ‘cashton’, making his online following go crazy. But Ash knows he gets self-conscious sometimes, and to be honest, he’d just like to get down one run without his boyfriend screaming at him to stop and pose for a photo. Of course he just indulges him, not even grunting when Ashton embarrassingly asks a couple in (very) broken French if they would take a photo of the two of them. (Little does Calum know, that very photo will end up on their fridge months later, and everyone’s they know, in fact, as a wedding invitation).

Calum’s also missed the Alpine food, the challenge to consume as much cheese, meat and potatoes in one meal as possible. Lunches on the mountainside hadn’t always been this extravagant, when he and Ashton first met their budget was significantly lower. Calum was doing a season, just about managing to pay for his ski instructor course by bartending in his spare time. That’s how they’d met, Ashton scrabbling with the last few cents in his wallet, trying to scrape together enough for a pint.

Calum had told him it was on the house, quickly convincing himself that the dimpled grin he was given in return would be worth the risk of losing his shitty job with even shittier wages. Turns out it was.

He talked for hours to the attractive stranger, discovering his familiar accent meant that they grew up in the same part of Sydney, even figured they had some mutual friends. They discussed the curly haired boy’s adventures around Europe, finally getting to the see the world like he’d always dreamed, getting crap jobs to send money home to his family when he could. He admired Calum’s dreams of being a ski instructor and one day setting up his own company. Calum couldn’t believe how fast his shift had gone and found himself agreeing to help Ashton out with some free lessons, he could do with the teaching practice and the other boy had agreed to bring him a can of beer to go with their picnic lunches on the snowy mountains.

Calum is snapped out of his daydream by a wave of snow covering him, cold flakes settling on his warm skin, disturbing his peace. He snaps his eyes open and sees Ashton doubled over laughing, having finished his run down with a sharp stop on the side of his skis, sending a spray of snow over his boyfriend’s head.

“Thought you were asleep then! I’m terribly sorry darling, is skiing on perfect snow in this beautiful country with your handsome boyfriend boring you?!”

Calum reaches out and bats Ashton’s bum with his ski stick.

“Shut up you arsehole, I was just reminiscing when we first met.” He smiles, waiting for Ashton to take the bait and turn all mushy.

His boyfriend surprises him, however.

“Yeah yeah, it was cute, you wowed me with your sick ski instructor language. But I could beat you then and I still can now. Last one to the bottom does the dishes _and_ has to open their presents last tomorrow!”

He whoops like a small child, throws an obnoxious grin at Calum and pushes off, the wind flowing through his loose hair beautifully.

Calum shakes himself out of his trance and follows after him, biting back the desire to bicker that Ashton got a head start. He knows he can beat him, god, even Ashton knows he can beat him. The older man is fast, sure, but Calum has technique. It’s like he was born to do this, the way his legs click into auto-mode, bending and leaning down close to the ground before suddenly snapping back up to complete the curve of the ‘S’, skis scraping the frozen ground in that magnificent way they do.

He quickly catches up to Ashton, hollering a childish sound as he races past him, not even caring that the people on the chairlift above them are probably judging them. He laughs as he skis, loving the thrill of the moment, the rush of air around his face and most importantly, that he’s won.

He’s laughing as his boyfriend comes round the corner, heading straight for him, arms reached in front of him. Calum laughs until he realises that Ashton is in fact not going to avoid him, or go around him, or stop before he reaches him. Instead, his six foot, ‘works out in the gym twice a week’, muscley, _insane_ boyfriend comes crashing into him, knocking the breath out of Calum and both men to the floor.

They lie they panting for a second, Calum waiting to catch his breath before he screams bloody murder at his boyfriend who could’ve just concussed them both, on Christmas Eve, no less! However as he takes a breath, to talk, it’s knocked out of him again, this time by an incredibly tender kiss, Ashton’s hands on his face.

It’s uncomfortable, lying in the freezing cold snow with a grown man half on top of him, but Ashton’s sweet kisses distract him and Calum can feel the bubble of contentment in his stomach.

He leans back and raises an eyebrow, “Don’t think that these kisses are gonna make me forget that I won the race! Because I’m the faster, superior and generally better boyfriend in this relationship.”

Ashton smiles and strokes his fingers along Calum’s jaw, “Maybe this kisses didn’t make you forget, but how about a romantic bath with candles and wine and bubble bath?”

Calum melts into his touch and the two slowly extract their limbs (and skis) from each other, standing up and walk hand in hand back to the locker room, pausing every few minutes for kisses.

Xx

Two hours later, both men are clean, warm and covered in lovebites. It’s just gone seven am in Sydney and they’ve already skyped a very hyper Zoe and two very tired, tattoo covered parents. Their god-daughter loved her presents, the small stuffed dog, the beautiful wooden jewellery box hand carved by Ashton and the small silver ring with her name carved into it, hung on a necklace until she’s old enough to wear it. However the small family had to hang up the call to get ready for a day at her grandparents. Calum thinks it’s weird to think too much of home, of the barbeques their families will be having, the annual Hood family trip to the beach that his parents will be doing without he and Mali.

He’s sad in a way, misses being a kid and their family traditions however he absolutely loves that he and Ashton have made this their own tradition, coming to this resort nearly every Christmas, staying in the chalet they first had sex in. It’s sickeningly sweet and Michael teases him about it all the time but he knows that his red haired friend is just as besotted with Luke and their daughter, and their family traditions will begin soon too.

Calum takes a deep breath when he realises he’s just thought of Ashton as family. Of course he’s been a part of Calum’s family since they first got together, welcomed round for dinners and games nights, and he a part of the Irwin’s. Hell, Harry even convinced Anna-Marie to sign Calum’s name on their Christmas cards one year, Ashton fondly ruffling his little brother’s hair and kissing his cheek.

But Calum thinks about the fact he and Ashton are creating a new family now, beginning on a new adventure (depending on tonight’s events) and how maybe one day they’ll have their own Zoe, a house full of children, a volvo to drive the kids to football practice and a kitchen counter full of bills and responsibilities and adult things that he’s very happy avoiding currently.

He’s lying on their bed, about to start panicking when his boyfriend returns from downstairs with arms full of presents, his crisp black shirt looking smart-casual in the way only Ashton can perfect, first few buttons undone. Calum’s in his own Sunday Best, having changed into unripped jeans after Ashton bitched at him for his scraggy ripped ones that “wouldn’t match the tone of the evening”.

Calum smirks his eyebrow at the presents and dramatically looks at his (watchless) wrist, tutting at Ashton and his eagerness to open their presents before official Christmas.

“So I was thinking...it’s already Christmas in Australia and seeing as we’re both Australian and we have an hour before our dinner reservation...and as much as I want to rip those clothes off of you, it took long enough to make you put them on..”

“Yes…” Calum says, laughing at the way his boyfriend gets distracted by Calum’s body, eyes wandering his torso, mentally undressing him. “Ash!”

“Sorry, yeah..” He’s snapped out of his daze and laughs. “As I was saying - I think we should do our presents now.” He finishes his speech by leaping onto the bed, narrowly avoiding Calum’s feet. The younger man laughs at his boyfriend but runs a hand through his hair lovingly.

As the curly haired boy rambles on about each of the presents on the bed, explaining which is from who and how his mum was worried about one of them breaking in their luggage, Calum zones out, eyes focussing on the hand in his boyfriend’s hair and how natural this all is. It’s so comfortable, Calum realises, for Ashton to be talking about his family, nattering away about distant relatives, the two of them to be together, away from everyone else but content.

He remembers how scared he was when Ashton first gave him a key to his apartment, even further back, how scared Calum was of returning home with this new boy, introducing him to his family, making their relationship official. It was terrifying, at first, giving himself over completely to someone, making his heart so vulnerable, trusting Ashton entirely not to break it.

But not long down the line he realised that he never had anything to fear, that Ashton was taking care of his heart as much as Calum was his. That although loving someone so much was terrifying, it was also exciting and full of joy, put a spring in his step he’d always been missing. He knew that the twinkle in his eye when he talked about Ashton was reciprocated, Michael continuously assuring him that Ashton looked at him like he hung the stars.

Calum realises that he has nothing to be scared of, no reason to back out of this thing he’d been planning with Michael for months. He mentally patted his own back and zoned back into Ashton’s rambles just as he mentioned something about opening the present from Zoe first.

They take the large, flat rectangular shape in their hands, laughing about how it looks like it was wrapped by Zoe but was likely wrapped by one of her incompetent fathers, wrapping paper cut jaggedly and sellotape stuck at random angles. The two men rip open the present together but Ashton sees it first and gasps, tears springing to his eyes.

Calum laughs at his boyfriend’s sensitiveness until he also sees what’s in the parcel. It’s a collage of photos of the three of them from over the past year. There’s pictures of them walking in the park hand in hand, of Zoe on Ashton’s shoulders, on Calum’s lap on a slide. Calum’s personal favourite is in there, a photo he’d taken one time they were babysitting of Ashton fast asleep on their sofa, Zoe curled up on his stomach, small head and mop of hair covering his chest.

The frame of the photo is silver, heavy, Calum guesses it was probably expensive. That’s not what touches him though, it’s the ‘the three musketeers’ engraved into it, over and over around the edge. He knows that’s why Ashton’s crying, because Calum once referred to the three of them as the phrase and it obviously stuck with Zoe. He knows Ashton’s not crying at that simple fact, but the fact that that’s what his baby brother Harry used to call their three siblings growing up without a dad.

Calum reaches out and takes Ashton’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it lightly before grabbing his phone in the other hand and taking a photo of Ashton looking awestruck.

He assesses the disgruntled look on his boyfriend’s face and smiles, “It’s only to Michael! Thought you’d want Zoe to see how much you like it!”

Ashton smiles and takes the phone, suggesting they film a thank you video for the four year old.

The rest of their presents are lovely, a beautiful Candelabra from Ashton’s mum, silly Christmas jumpers from Lauren and Harry, tickets for flights to London to see Mali from Calum’s parents and a voucher for one night at the Ritz from Calum’s generous sister. The ‘couples mitten’ from Luke has them cackling, a way for them to hold hands within a glove when it’s snowing. It, of course, comes with an equally cringey note telling them how love lasts longer if you hold hands. Michael’s present also has them laughing, but in a more bashful way.

It’s a bottle of yankee candle flavoured lube (who even knew that existed?!) that he must’ve found on some dodgy foreign website. They giggle until Ashton finds the label and reads it, laughing harder and handing it over to his boyfriend.

_To the lovebirds,_

_For Ashton’s ridiculous candle obsession, and Calum’s other obsession that can’t be written here in case certain four year olds are able to read this._

It takes a minute for the penny to drop for Calum but eventually he joins Ashton, blushing and laughing, muttering about how they needed it last night.

With everyone else’s presents finished, the two men lie on the bed surrounded by wrapping paper and bubble wrap, both smiling and looking through their presents. Ashton checks the time and then says,

“Hey, we’ve got half an hour till we need to leave for dinner. Why don’t you open yours first, you modest winner of the ski race and every game we’ve ever won?”

He reaches into his jacket pocket but Calum stops him with a hand on his upper arm.

“Do you...do you mind if you do your present first?”

Ashton frowns slightly at the nervous look on Calum’s face but of course agrees. His boyfriend jumps off the bed and runs to the cupboard, taking out a box the size of a small dog and settling back down on the bed, the present between them.

“Babe...you didn’t get me a dog, right?” Ashton jokes, eyeing the size of the box but mostly wanting to put a smile back on Calum’s face, he hates seeing him biting his lip so worriedly.

“Cause I mean, it’s cool if you did but I imagine it’ll be a right pain in the arse to get through customs..”

It works, Calum giggles and flashes his boyfriend and award winning grin, but Ashton can still see the twinge of concern in his eyes.

“Go on then!” Calum urges, knee bouncing up and down and Ashton is equal parts nervous and excited so he rips open the garish santa wrapping paper to reveal a brown cardboard box. He looks up at Calum questioningly but his boyfriend smiles expectantly and nods for him to open the box.

Inside the box is another box, wrapped in a different kind of paper, this time with snowmen covering it. Ashton knows how much Calum hates embarrassing wrapping paper and laughs to himself that his boyfriend went to this much effort.

Inside the smaller box is an even smaller box and Ashton continues, looking up to meet Calum’s eyes each time to see a knowing sparkle. Just when he’s about to complain that he’s dating the biggest tease on the planet, Calum speaks up.

“This is the last one. I think...oh shit maybe it’s not, I meant to do the wrapping paper in a certain order so I could remember but I lost track of it whe-”

He’s cut off by a gasp from Ashton when he opens the final box to see a velvet cube, a familiar size and shape to the older man. Both men are biting their lips and looking down at the box as Ashton’s nimble fingers go to open it but Calum puts his hand over Ashton’s and takes a deep breath.

“Ash,” He looks up and sees Ashton’s expectant, fond eyes and realises that he never had a reason to worry. This is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he couldn’t be happier about it.

“Ash,” he begins again, holding back nervous laughter. “When I first met you, I didn’t believe in love. Not really, not like fairytale, Nicholas Sparks, Love Actually kind of love. I thought it was all just a farce, made up by bored people who have nothing better to do than to spend their lives searching for ‘the one’. But then, then I met you. It scared me, at first, how easy it was to fall for you. Those first few days we spent together, you pretending you couldn’t ski so that I would teach you, they were amazing. When I found out you’d been lying I didn’t even care, it was funny, endearing, even, that you’d go to so much effort to get to know me, that you actually cared..”

He takes a deep breath, feeling tears form behind his eyelids but forcing them back.

“Taking you home to meet my family was also scary, terrifying in fact, especially when Mali told me that she knew I’d finally ‘find it’. When I asked her what ‘it’ was, she laughed at told me I’d figure it out soon. It didn’t take long, when you first told me you loved me, on top of that clifftop, I was so scared to say it back, but you took my hand and squeezed it and I realised I had nothing to be scared of as long as I had your hand in mine.”

Making Ashton let go of the box, he takes Ashton’s hand in his, just like that day years ago, and kneels on the floor, one knee raised. Tears spring to his eyes when he sees Ashton already crying and he struggles to get the next part of his speech out.

“Ashton, I have loved you for so many incredible years. And I want to love you for the rest of my years. M-Mali was right, when she said that I’d find it, because, because I found _you_ , t-the one, _my_ one…”

He cuts himself off with a silent sob and they both laugh, tears of happiness pouring down their cheeks.

“There’s a reason you normally give all the emotional speeches!!” Calum gets out between hiccups.

“Okay, okay.” Ashton laughs, kneeling down on the floor in front of his boyfriend, taking both his hands in his and kissing them.

“Chandler, in all my life...I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my be-”

He’s cut off by a laughing Calum, “Are you seriously going to propose to me by quoting Friends?!”

Ashton beams and leans forward, kissing Calum’s cheek.

“Well someone had to lighten the mood…” He sees his boyfriend’s attempted stern face and bites back his laughter. “Okay, okay. Here goes.” He clears his throat.

“Calum, every day spent with you is an adventure. You make life exciting, even sitting on the sofa doing the crossword together, or food shopping, you make it fun. You bring light into my life in a way I never thought anyone would. Having witnessed how love can break down, I was scared too. God, so scared Cal, you have no idea.”

He takes a deep breath and Calum can see the emotions mixing in his eyes. “I literally watched love tear my family apart and I was petrified I would become that person, become my father and hurt you in ways I could never imagine. But it’s not true, I’m not my father and I never will be like him. Cal, you make me a better person, each day, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You make my Mondays feel like Fridays. My heart races when I wake up with you next to me, still. I get butterflies in my stomach when I kiss you, after _five years_ of kissing you. And I want to kiss you every day for the rest of my life, if you’ll let me. So…”

Both men are crying when Calum reaches for the box left on the bed but Ashton clears his throat to gain his attention.

“Actually..” Calum looks up to see Ashton taking a different box out of his jacket pocket and gasps.

They both open them and turn to face each other.

“Calum Thomas Hood,” He gulps, “Will you please do me the honour of marrying me?”

The brown boy beams back at him. “Only if you’ll marry me too.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, I love you so much.” Ashton says but it’s mostly lost in Calum’s mouth, the two kissing as if their lives depend upon it.

They break away from the kiss, both panting, and Calum’s hands fumble for the boxes, taking Ashton’s ring on and putting it on his finger, waiting for his boyfriend, no _fiancée,_ to do the same.

Xx

Ten minutes later and the two men are back on the bed, lying in a sea of ripped wrapping paper and presents, Ashton’s eyes are closed and trousers unzipped. Calum is straddling him, grinding painfully slowly along his cock. They’ve hardly stopped kissing since they got engaged, which. _Engaged._ Ashton is _engaged._ To the love of his life. _Engaged,_ to Calum, his _fiancée._

He doesn’t even realised he’s said the word aloud until Calum is pulling away and grinding down harder.

“Say it again.”

Ashton opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend when he notices the clock on the wall.

“Oh my god!” He shouts, pushing Calum off of his lab and rubbing his eyes. “Our reservation is in ten minutes!”

The brown man pouts and shuffles closer to him at the edge of the bed.

“But _Ash_ , we can go for dinner anytime! We can’t have post-engagement sex anytime! In fact this is the only time we can have it.”

He settles behind the curly haired man and kisses the bare skin of his shoulder, just peeping out of his shirt. His hands sinfully travel down Ashton’s front until they’re resting over his cock where they stay, unmoving but pressing down with just the right amount of pressure to have him jerking his hips forward slightly.

“ _Cal,_ ” he mutters, leaning his head further back to give Calum more access to his neck. His voice is a warning but his actions suggest otherwise so his fiancée continues, gently biting the soft skin of his neck, breathing hot over the marks left there earlier that day.

Ashton gets lost in the feeling of Calum’s hands and skillful lips until one hand moves up inside his shirt and scrapes at his nipple and the older man jumps up, realising he’s been played by Calum’s frankly _unfair_ seduction techniques once again.

“Calum.” He says sternly, using his ‘babysitter’ voice he used to use on his siblings when they stayed up past their bedtime.

“We can’t do this now! Our reservations is in,” he looks at the clock, “ _fuck,_ our reservation is in three minutes and we are going! It’s been booked for ages and it’s such a lovely restaurant, it’s not fair on the staff to not show up, especially considering it’s Christmas Eve and they probably turned away other customers. So come on, I suggest you go and fix your hair whilst I go and lie face down in the snow to try and get rid of this _fucking_ boner like a horny teenager. And then we’re going to go to this restaurant like the _adults_ that we are and we’ll make small talk with the waiter about our new engagement and it will all be lovely and quaint and PG13 until we get back here and you fuck me so hard I can’t even walk tomorrow, let alone ski. Okay?!”

Calum rolls his eyes in a mixture of fondness and irritation at his man until the last sentence, when his eyes go wide and he starts biting at his lip so hard Ashton is worried he’ll draw blood.

“Yeah?” He smirks up at Ashton who is now standing against the door, hazel eyes filled with lust and also slight embarrassment at his outburst. “Want me to fuck you so hard you’re screaming? So the neighbours hear you? So they won’t even have to guess who’s fucking who?”

He takes a step closer to a surprisingly silent Ashton, revelling in the rare position of dominance his boyfriend has put him in.

“You want that, don’t you? Want to feel me inside you, filling you up so good, you clenching around me, feeling how well we fit together?”

Ashton whimpers and Calum closes the space between them, his hands on Ashton’s shoulders, pinning him against the wooden door. There’s barely a centimetre between their lips when Calum whispers, drawing out each word, “You want that, don’t you?”

Within milliseconds Ashton’s hands are on Calum’s waist and their positions are switched, the older man using his hours spent in the gym to effortlessly lift his boyfriend into the air and trap him between his body and the door. Calum’s legs automatically wind around his hips, their clothed erections suddenly very close to each other.

“ _No,_ Calum.” Ashton pants against him, pushing his body further into the other man to feel him in every way imaginable, loving the whimpers he forces out of him.

“What’s gonna happen, babe, is that you’re gonna be inside of me, but it’s gonna be _me_ fucking _you_. It’s gonna be _you_ screaming my name, _you_ telling the world who feels so tight around you, who’s so warm and soft inside. _You’re_ gonna be the one coming inside of me and whimpering when you see your come dripping out of me.”

Calum’s head falls onto Ashton’s shoulder and he breathes deeply, breath coming out shaky as he tries to talk.

“Yeah, Ash, yeah please. It’s been so long since we’ve switched, so long since I’ve been inside you and watched you fall apart from my cock alone. Please, _please._ ”

Ashton senses the desperation in his tone and takes one of his hands off his hip to gently cup Calum’s chin, making the man look him in the eye before connecting their lips. Just a gentle brush, mouths closed, all anger and desperation gone.

“I love you, so so much.” He whispers against Calum’s lips, making the younger man beam.

“I love you too. Now can we hurry up and fu-” he sees Ashton’s glare and corrects himself, “make love. Can we make love now? God that sounds like married people sex. Promise me we won’t become one of those couples who have sex like once a week, in the missionary and fall asleep the minute it’s over?”

Ashton laughs as he grips Calum’s back tightly and walks towards the bed, hands slipping down to his fiancée’s arse as they fall onto the soft duvet, the older man fitting between Calum’s legs.

“Please, as if we could ever only have sex once a week. Limiting it to once a day is hard enough when we’re both working a lot! Really, as if I could keep my hands off of you, off of your chest,” he leans down and toys with the buttons on Calum’s shirt, finally opening them slowly, one by one as he kisses down his chest.

“I couldn’t live without kissing your stomach at least once a day,” he murmurs, slowly running his tongue down the valley of Calum’s abs, bronzed skin forming goosebumps in its wake.

“And _God_ ,” he almost moans, dragging Calum’s jeans down his legs. “Your thighs, don’t even get me started on your thighs. Wish I could spend every minute of every waking day just touching them, kissing them, giving them the attention they deserve.

And then we come to my favou-”

“Ashhhhhhh, what are you doing?” Calum whines, hiding his blushing face in the crook of his elbow.

“Telling you why I love you.” He says simply, like he’s reading out a shopping list. “Well, all the physical reasons. If I started talking about all the other reasons too we’d probably be here till next Christmas.”

He nips at Calum’s hipbone playfully as he watches his boy squirm under his praise.

“Ashhhh,” he moans again, biting back a smile.

“Okay okay, sorry I’ll stop. But just so you know I love everything about you. Everything. Mostly your perfect arse, I’m kidding. Everything. And I’ll never stop telling you.”

Calum grabs Ashton by the shoulders and manoeuvres him up his body until they’re face to face.

“Is all of our sex gonna be this deep from now on? Like, shall I bring my snorkel next time?” Ashton just huffs before avoiding his eager lips and kissing back down his body to his boxers, swiftly pulling them down to knees.

“Think I’ve got a way for you to shut me up..” He winks at Calum before leaning forward and taking the entire length into his mouth, only stopping when he feels the head hit the back of his throat and he chokes a little, backing off.

Calum is trying so hard to not buck his hips and Ashton can’t help but smirk around his cock, knowing how hard his boyfriend is trying to be good for him. He loves that no matter how cocky and arrogant Calum can attempt to be when he’s being dominant, he ends up being submissive, doing anything to please Ashton.

He gets off on it, in fact, on Ashton praising him for doing so well, for being good for him. As Ashton hollows his cheeks and bobs up and down his dick he remembers that he officially has a lifetime ahead of him to make Calum come so he slows down. Backing up to the head, he wraps his lips around the top inch, dipping his tongue into Calum’s slit and then around the tip.

His boyfriend is literally whining beneath him so he lets up, replacing his mouth with his hand as he leans over to get the lube out of the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. He returns to the bed triumphant and stands up over Calum, ridding himself of his clothes in record time before settling back down straddling the younger man’s stomach.

Calum’s hands immediately find their way to Ashton’s strong thighs, stroking them gently and admiring the way their skin colours complement each other so well, like coffee and caramel. Ashton quirks an eyebrow at him as he flicks the lid of the lube and Calum looks up at him earnestly.

“Hey, you’re not the only one around here who appreciates thighs.”

Ashton is about to reply but he cuts himself off with a moan as he rubs a finger over his hole, the cool lube contrasting to the heat radiating between his and Calum’s skin.

The younger boy whines beneath him and moves his hand to gesture for the lube but Ashton bites his lip and shuffles slightly further back, out of his reach.

“Nope, no touching yet. Want you to just sit back and enjoy yourself.” He wriggles around on top of the other man until his boyfriend beneath him has the perfect view, can see Ashton stretching around two fingers.

It’s been a while since he’s done this and Ashton is frustrated that it’s taking him longer to open himself up than it normally does for Calum. The other man can sense his impatience and sits up a little to grab Ashton’s cock, just rolling it in his hand lightly as he kisses his thighs. It works almost immediately and both men feel Ashton relax, his fingers able to move more fluidly inside himself.

He nudges his rim with a third and Calum feels like he might explode, he’s so eager to be inside of Ashton, his dick dripping precome onto his stomach. He reaches around Ashton to fumble for the lube on the bed and quickly slicks up his cock, wiping his hand clean on the sheet afterwards.

Ashton freezes above him and Calum is concerned until he looks up and sees the look of pure bliss on his face. _Oh._ Must’ve found his prostate then.

And then, to Calum’s amazement, Ashton uses all his willpower and pulls his fingers out of himself, shuffling forward until he’s in line with Calum’s dick.

“It felt too good to not be you inside me, babe.”

Calum leans up and kisses his cheek before Ashton grabs his cock and rubs it over his hole tantalisingly slowly, causing the man beneath him to gasp and grip his thighs tightly.

“Ash, please.” He begs, nails biting into Ashton’s leg, stomach tensing tightly at the anticipation of what’s to come.

 _Finally_ , after what feels like hours of teasing, Ashton lets Calum’s dick catch on his hole and he slowly sinks down onto it, feeling the delicious stretch he’s missed so much. Calum has turned silent above him, eyes screwed tight shut, stomach muscles rippling. When the older man is all the way down, his arse snug against Calum’s hips, he leans forward slightly and takes Calum’s hands in his.

The slight movement shifts Calum’s dick and both men hold back a moan. Calum opens his eyes and his mouth, probably to let out a string of expletives but he twists his mouth into a smirk and whispers breathily,

“Guess this means we won’t be making it to our dinner reservations then?”

Ashton huffs and clenches around him and the younger man feels it all over his body, in the blood racing through his legs right up to the tangle of thoughts running around his head, all revolving around the man on top of him.

“Kidding. I love you.” He says, squeezing Ashton’s hands.

“God,” he gasps for the hundredth time that night, shifting his hips up a little to feel the man above him clench again. “God, Ash, you’re so tight.”

Ashton leans forward suddenly, holding in his groan at the shift of Calum inside of him as his lips brush the brown boy’s ear.

“Thanks, bro, you’re pretty cool too.”

Calum glares at him, a pout taking over his pretty features.

“Ashtoooon, stop ruining it. You broke our ‘no ‘bro’ during sex’ rule!! This is meant to be romantic!” He pouts further, willing Ashton to kiss the stupid expression off of his face.

Ashton moves so they’re face to face again but doesn’t kiss him, yet.

“Sorry, babe. But sex is always romantic when it’s us. Because I love you and you love me and even when we’re fucking like animals it’s still romantic, still passionate, because of the love between us, fiancée.” He adds with a wink on the end.

He kisses him then, putting all the passion in the world into the movement of his lips against Calum’s and as the man beneath him begins to kiss back, Ashton starts moving on top of him at a slow pace, shifting to grind his arse back onto him deeper on every other push.

Within minutes both men are sweating, eyes hooded and skin flushed, the smell of sex filling the room. Calum keeps trying to thrust his hips up but Ashton pins him down with his weight, making him go exactly at his pace. He keeps lifting up on his knees before literally fucking himself back down onto Calum’s dick and the brown boy isn’t sure how much more he can take.

“Ash, Ash I’m getting close.” He bites out, shifting to sit up against the pillows so he can get a hand on his boyfriend’s neglected and shining red cock.

Said boyfriend knocks his hand away though.

“No, just you, baby.”

Calum groans at that, unable to hold back the string of love that falls from his mouth, rambling about all the years he’s loved Ashton, how gorgeous he is, how much he loves him.

If Ashton wasn’t having such a hard time hearing the mumbles over his harsh breaths he’d store them in his mind forever. Then he realises that he literally has forever. Forever with the beautiful boy beneath him, who knows him like the back of his hand and loves him back, who knows exactly how to hold him when he’s scared, what film to play when he’s upset, who loves his siblings as if they were his own, and who will one day be the best father on the planet.

So maybe it’s that, the realisation that Calum loves him, or maybe it’s the boy beneath him lifting his left hand up to kiss the ring on his fourth finger, or maybe it’s the punishing pressure Calum’s dick is putting on his prostate. Chances are, it’s probably a combination of the three that make Ashton come harder than he ever has before, his come spurting all over Calum’s front, a tiny splatter landing on his face.

Ashton knows that’s what sets Calum off, knows his kinky fiancée has a thing for Ashton’s come on him and within seconds he feels Calum dick releasing inside of him. The older man rides him through their orgasms, hands stroking the brown boy’s stomach, feeling the muscles tensing beneath them before he collapses on top of Calum, not even bothering to remove himself from around his dick.

“Fuckkkk,” they both whisper and then laugh, Ashton covering Calum’s face in kisses, whispering sweet nothings against his skin.

Eventually, Ashton becomes too sensitive and rolls off of Calum, scrunching up his nose at the feeling of his fiancée’s come dripping out of him but the younger man just grabs a shirt from floor and cleans them both up quickly.

“Oh my god,” Ashton whispers, looking between himself and the shirt in Calum’s hand. “That’s Hugo Boss. The shirt you just covered in our come costs more than a month’s worth of food!”

Calum just smirks at him, “I mean, sure, it looks good on you, but I’m almost certain it looks better next to your naked body, covered in come.”

Ashton grabs him and pulls him on top of him into a searing kiss.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married!” He whisper shouts into Calum’s cheek, unable to hide his excitement.

“I know!!! But I can’t help thinking…” Ashton’s face pulls into a frown as he hears the concern in Calum’s voice. “If we’d gone to dinner, we’d have probably been having dessert round about now…” He bites his lip seductively.

“Oh, baby..” Ashton breathes out in a warning tone. “Was that not enough for you?” He reaches for Calum’s dick between them but the other man grabs his hand and interlinks their fingers, kissing the understated silver band on his ring finger once again.

“Always, you’re always enough for me.”

Ashton smiles as he pulls the man further down onto his chest, wrapping his arms tight around his back and squeezing him, conveying all of his post-coital (and post-engagement) happiness in one touch.

Xx

After half an hour of lying there, wrapped tight together, discussing wedding possibilities, what season, what country, how many guests, is two best men too many, Ashton realises the time and thinks he should probably text his mum to say happy Christmas.

He reaches for his phone and isn’t terribly surprised to see the screen covered in hundreds of notifications, missed facetime calls and messages from their best friends. He laughs and reads the texts from their group message aloud to Calum.

**From: Cliffaconda, Time: 21.46**

_yoooo you guys should really ring us and tell us the good news, that is if you haven’t already lost the rings up each other’s arseholes_

**From: Skywalker, Time: 21.48**

_MICHAEL!!!!! ZOE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU WHEN YOU SENT THAT SHE COULD’VE READ IT_

**From: Cliffaconda, Time: 21.48**

_Oh, please Luke. It’s about time she learns about the birds and the bees, and what better way than to hear about Uncle Ashton fucking Uncle Calum into oblivion…_

**From: Skywalker, Time: 21.49**

_MIKEY SHE’S FOUR_

Both men laugh at their idiotic best friends, the lack of response from Luke suggesting they shouted at each other in person after messaging. They hit the call button and telling them the good news.

The rest of the night is spent ringing family members, bickering over who will take who’s surname and popping too many bottles of Champagne, not even prosecco but real Champagne, the expensive stuff that Ashton had snuck into his suitcase and hidden in the back of a cupboard for this exact moment.

Ashton also (tipsily) rings the restaurant, even at the ridiculous hour and apologises profusely over the phone for their no show. However when he explains the reason (the fact they got engaged, not that he was busy having the best sex of his life) the charming restaurant manager gives his over enthusiastic congratulations, slipping into French in his excitement and insists that they come round for a complimentary brunch the next morning.

With the promises of an amazing French breakfast in the morning, an engagement party thrown by their best friends when they return home and a lifetime of waking up next to Calum, Ashton falls asleep the happiest he’s ever been.

Xx

And if the next afternoon Ashton instagrams a photo of their two left hands adorned with their rings, a beautiful snowy mountain behind them with the caption “luckiest man on the planet #HeSaidYes #ISaidYes” and a billion emojis on the end, Calum won’t care or feel self-conscious. He won’t even complain when it gets more likes than any of his fiancée’s photos on instagram, or when Ashton screams that they’re getting married from the top of the mountain. Because he’s got forever to get annoyed with his husband and then have hot make-up sex afterwards, to bicker and tease him so that Ashton gets that adorable pout and then kiss it off his face.

So instead he tackles him to the ground on the snowy mountain top and proceeds to kiss his face.

“Ash, you know you promised we won’t start having boring married old people sex...”

Ashton quirks an eyebrow and hums, pulling Calum tighter into his body, hands already moving down to his arse.

“How do you feel about sex on top of a mountain?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i'm going to bathe in holy water, feel free to join and throw bibles at me.  
> comments, feedback and general friendship is always welcome on my tumblr [cashtontrash](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com)  
> also you can reblog this fic [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/135715099202/baby-its-cold-outside-pairing-cashton-rating) if you'd like!!  
> and look at how cool [this artwork](http://smutnshit.tumblr.com/post/135080098043/cuddly-cashton) is!
> 
> happy christmas/enjoy the holidays,  
> lots of love D xxx
> 
> p.s remember to go wish [iris](http://muketrash.tumblr.com) a happy bday on the 28th!!!


End file.
